A New Test
by Fonkirby
Summary: Chell confronts GLaDOS and is offered to take part in a different test, one that has had GLaDOS curious for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Valve does. Also, please be advised that this story will contain adult content in the next chapter.

A New Test.

_Well, this is it I guess._ Chell thought to herself as she proceeded to enter GLaDOS's chamber. She passed through the emancipation grill and shuttered, she never did get used to moving through them. Chell spotted GLaDOS in the center of the room, as she got closer GLaDOS spoke.

"Well you found me," GLaDOS's voice echoed around the cylindrical room, "congratulations. Was it worth it? Because despite your violent behavior, the only thing you've managed to break so far is my heart. Maybe you could settle for that and we will just call it a day."

Chell knew this wouldn't happen, and she knew GLaDOS was aware of that, too. Her thoughts were confirmed when GLaDOS spoke again.

"I guess we both know that isn't going to happen. You chose this path. Now I have a surprise for you."

Chell thought to herself sarcastically, _Well I'll bet it isn't cake._

"Deploying surprise in five…four-" suddenly a part of GLaDOS fell to the ground! "Time out for a second, that wasn't supposed to happen, do you see that thing that fell out of me?"

Chell stared at it for a few moments, she didn't know what to make of it. GLaDOS seemed just as confused.

"What is that? It's not the surprise." _It sure surprised me!_ Chell thought. "I've never seen it before. Never mind, it's a mystery I'll solve later, **by myself**, because you'll be dead."

After several minutes of examining the object (and much talk from GLaDOS) Chell finally noticed the incinerator, she slapped her head for not noting it earlier. Quickly, her mind devised a simple plan to burn the object. _What do I have to lose?_ she questioned herself. Two portals and a few steps later the object was sent down to the fire. _Thanks for teaching me how to use this thing earlier GLaDOS._ Chell grinned, she wasn't concerned with euthanizing the companion cube earlier, after all, it was just a storage cube with hearts.

Chell turned to watch what would soon happen to GLaDOS. The object exploded and caused GLaDOS to shake a bit, this caused Chell to grin again. GLaDOS's reaction began as Chell had figured, she knew GLaDOS would pester her about destroying a "vital testing apparatus" unfortunately she didn't expect what would happen next.

"You have got to be kidding me!" GLaDOS shouted, "Did you just stuff that Aperture Science thing we don't know what it does into an Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator? That has got to be the dumbest-" GLaDOS suddenly went nuts, "whoa-whoa-whoa!" GLaDOS's voice suddenly changed, it was more…seductive then before. "Good news. I figured out what that thing you just incinerated did. It was a morality core they installed after I flooded the enrichment center with a deadly neurotoxin to make me stop flooding the enrichment center with a deadly neurotoxin. So get comfortable while I warm up the neurotoxin emitters."

_Oh shit!_ Chell thought, _why did I think that would help?!_ Near by a rocket turret rose up from the ground.

"Oh, that core may have had some ancillary responsibilities, I can't shut off the turret defenses. Oh well, if you want my advice, you should just lie down in front of a rocket. It will be a lot less painful then the neurotoxin."

_Wait!! I know!_ It was obvious, this turret was not another danger, it was her salvation!

Acting quickly, Chell set up a linked portal horizontal with GLaDOS and waited for the turret to spot her._ Lets see how you like this!_ The turret beeped a target lock and fired a rocket which she swiftly dodged. The rocket sped towards GLaDOS and made contact with the red core sending it flying to the side of the room.

_Yes! Perfect!_ Chell thought as she dashed over to the core. As soon as she picked it up the core came to life and started hissing and growling at her like crazy. _Someone's a little cranky._ she thought. It didn't take long before the red core was sent to it's death in the incinerator. What happened next took Chell by surprise (as if she wasn't surprised enough as it was)

"Oh my god!" GLaDOS exclaimed, "What am I doing to you?!" Her voice hadn't changed apart from being rushed and panicky. Chell heard a noise and noted the neurotoxin was no longer filling the room.

"There, I stopped the flooding of neurotoxin." GLaDOS said calming down. Unfortunately the rocket turret was still quite functional as it rose up to greet Chell once more.

Chell prepared to redirect another rocket when it blew up. _Now what have I done?_ Chell worried.

GLaDOS spoke once more, only this time her voice seemed…caring? "Please, you must enter this portal, neurotoxin is still present in this room and you are still in danger!" A portal opened in the wall beside Chell. She didn't know what to do, GLaDOS had just tried to kill her again. Could she even trust her?

"Please trust me." GLaDOS begged, "I promise I'm not trying to kill you this time, quite the opposite in fact."

_Well I don't think it could be any worse then this place, besides, she sounds as if she really cares this time. _Chell decided to trust GLaDOS and dove into the portal. She landed on a large bed in a white room, the portal behind her closed. Chell sniffed the air, it smelled fresh. She could hardly believe she was safe.

"Hello?" A small camera moved into the room from the wall and GLaDOS spoke, "Are you ok? Really I'm truly sorry for all the trouble I have caused. You incinerated my anger core. It was clouding my judgment of you. Do you think you can forgive me? I can bring back your friend the companion cube if you would like."

It was time for Chell to speak her mind, GLaDOS sounded genuinely sorry and she believed her. "That's ok, I didn't develop feelings for the cube. I was only with it for a few minutes anyway." Chell said.

"Oh, ok then. Is there anything else I can get you?" GLaDOS asked.

It didn't take long for Chell to come up with a response. "Well, is there any cake left?"

"I'm afraid I lied to you earlier about the cake." GLaDOS said in a sadder tone.

"You mean there isn't one?" Chell asked.

"No, there is a cake. I just lied about it being eaten. There isn't anyone else here except me and the other test subjects in stasis."

"Oh. So then can I have it? I'm rather hungry and I think I've earned it."

"Yes, quite, you did an amazing job with the hand held portal device." GLaDOS said with a cheery attitude, "I'll send it right in."

A small hatch opened in the ceiling and a tray was lowered down to Chell with a cake on it.

"I hope you enjoy it." GLaDOS said. Chell could hardly wait to dig in, it had been her first meal in…well she didn't quite know how long.


	2. Chapter 2

And now it's time for a message from GLaDOS

"Hello, and again, thank you for taking the time to read the previous chapter. However, while the previous chapter remained free of any objectionable content. Rest assured that this chapter does in fact contain certain types of content that is unintended to be viewed by persons not meeting the required age specifications. As a final note, myself and Chell are copyright Valve software."

A New Test

Ch. 2

_It seems the testing has taken its toll on her._ The super computer GLaDOS had been quietly monitoring Chell's actions after receiving the cake. Chell hastily gobbled it down and then fell backwards into a deep sleep. _I wonder…_ As GLaDOS continued monitoring, her thoughts turned to another test she had wanted to try for quite some time now. Perhaps she will aid me in my…research. Unfortunately, GLaDOS was still unsure of this test subject's name. She knew the scientists would often cry out the names of the people they were doing it with, so in order for a proper test, this test subject's name would have to be found.

After about a minute of file searching, GLaDOS found what she was after.

"Chell?" GLaDOS said softly, "Wake up Chell." Since nothing happened, GLaDOS tried a bit harder.

A big claw arm descended from the ceiling and started poking Chell until she came to. "Hello again." GLaDOS' tone was cheerful Chell noticed. "Hello…um-" It had occurred to her that she had now idea what to call the super computer that had been her only companion throughout the test, cube notwithstanding.

"It's GLaDOS."

"Oh, well, hello GLaDOS"

"Hello Chell."

"You know my name now?" Chell said wondering why she was considered as 'subject name here'

"Yes, it was encrypted but after some time I was able to find it. My apologies for not looking for it earlier, at the time I only thought of you as a test subject for the hand held portal device."

"That's alright." Chell said, "At least you're using it now."

Now that Chell was awake, GLaDOS began preparing for the new test.

Chell looked around a bit and said, "So can I leave this place now? I mean your test was a success right?"

"Yes, the test was a complete success." GLaDOS responded, "It was so successful that I was wondering if you would be willing to assist me in another test. I can assure you it will not be harmed, we can perform the test in this room in fact."

Chell wasn't sure what to say, she wanted to leave but was afraid to say no.

"Aren't there other test subjects you can use?"

"I'm afraid I can only conduct this test with you Chell. Frankly, you are the greatest test subject Aperture Science has ever had."

Chell thought for a moment, it was true that the test was rather simple to her, and she guessed there were many more people that were tested before her.

"If I do this test, will you let me out of here?" She asked.

"Yes." Answered GLaDOS, "When we are done with the test I will let you leave the enrichment center."

Chell decided to take GLaDOS up on her offer, but first she needed to know what the test was about.

"I guess I can help you with your test. What is it anyway?"

GLaDOS was very pleased and was delighted to inform Chell of the test.

"For years I have witnessed the events that took place within the enrichment center. Sometimes scientists would leave their scheduled work stations with one other person, they would turn off the camera in whatever room they went to. Due to mandatory protocol I was able to turn the cameras back on again with out them knowing. As human as I can be, that is the one area I am exempt from. " GLaDOS' tone grew nervous, "I am curious to know what it feels like. I even designed an android body I could use. But with no other humans around, I am unable to test it. This is why I need someone I can trust."

Chell was taken aback. She wasn't sure what kind of test GLaDOS had in mind, but she didn't expect this. She gave it some thought and decided that she did feel a twinge of arousal when GLaDOS' voice changed after the morality core was burned.

"Ok GLaDOS." Chell said, "I'll help you. I'm no expert but at least I know where to touch" Chell placed one hand on her breast and the other down near her pussy. "These are the two most important places."

"Thank you." GLaDOS said happily, "I'll be with you in a few moments." Chell noticed her orange jumpsuit was slightly damp near her pussy, it seemed the was far more willing to help GLaDOS after all.

Just as GLaDOS said, after a few minutes the door at the far end of the room opened, and GLaDOS walked in to greet Chell. Chell watched as the super computer walked up to her. She was beautiful, with bright green eyes underneath the long strands of thin black wires that made up her hair. It appeared that her breasts were the two remaining cores and the Aperture science logo was displayed proudly on her right leg.

"Well?" GLaDOS asked seductively, "What do you think?"

Chell smiled, "You look radiant."

As GLaDOS approached the bed Chell took the initiative and stood up to meet her half way. Without thinking Chell took GLaDOS in a passionate embrace and pressed her lips to the smooth metal lips of GLaDOS and thrust her tongue deep inside. GLaDOS emulated Chell's movements and returned the embrace, her metallic tongue danced along side Chell's in a twirling wonderland of passion. As the kiss broke Chell winked and said, "I told you I knew where to touch." With that, she began planting kisses along GLaDOS' neck. With her mouth free from Chell, GLaDOS let out moans of pleasure and released the embrace allowing Chell to work her way downward.

Chell placed her left hand on GLaDOS' breast and began to massage it while she began licking at the other. GLaDOS moaned louder as the sensors in her breasts told her how amazing it felt. "Ahh-Ch-Chell..nng..this is-ahhhhnnng." It was all GLaDOS could say, the waves of pleasure were too intense. "I-I can't keep…AHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

Author's note: afraid I'm going have to end this chapter…its getting a bit too long for my liking.

So yea, GLaDOS just had her first orgasm. Next we'll get some more info on GLaDOS' android shell, and some more lovin. Also the claw thing that woke up Chell was that thing what put the candle out at the end of portal…I wasn't sure what to call it.


	3. Chapter 3

And now for something not entirely different, another message from GLaDOS.

"Welcome back to this Aperture Science enrichment center fanfic. We hope you are enjoying it so far, and we urge you to remember that this story contains elements that are not appropriate under certain conditions. For more information, please attend an enrichment center adult themes seminar. I would also like to remind you that Chell and I are still copyright Valve software."

A New Test

Chapter 3

"How was that?" Asked Chell a little surprised at how quickly GLaDOS came. Chell stood up and sat back down on the edge of the bed. GLaDOS stood shaking slightly and was breathing heavily. After a moment she spoke between breaths, "Th-that was incredible. I had no idea it would be like this."

Chell looked at GLaDOS and said, "You sure are sensitive, I didn't even get to the best spot."

"Oh?" GLaDOS asked, "You mean down here?" GLaDOS reached down and touched her pussy. Immediately upon contact GLaDOS was sent back to a screaming orgasm that made Chell jump.

"I-it would seem-" GLaDOS said, "that I set the pleasure sensors to high."

"I'll say." Said Chell. She noticed her jumpsuit was rather moist down there, and got an idea. "Well, why don't you play around with me and adjust the sensors based on my reactions?"

"Ah yes, good idea."

"Well what did you expect from your number one test subject"

GLaDOS smiled and approached the bed as Chell backed up on it to make room. GLaDOS crawled toward Chell on the bed and took her in an embrace much the same as Chell did her. As GLaDOS' metal tongue swirled around the fleshy moistness of Chell's the two let out soft moans of pleasure. When the kiss broke a small strand of Chell's saliva remained linked between the two tongues for but a moment before snapping. Chell undid her jumpsuit revealing her breasts, GLaDOS then pressed her hand against Chell's breast and moved to lick the other.

"Ahh-haah" moaned Chell as GLaDOS softly squeezed her breast. "Ohh-ahhng, GL-GLaDOS!" Chell cried, "S-suck it! Suck on my tit." GLaDOS complied and began sucking. It didn't take long before Chell too cried out in ecstasy, "AHHHHH GLaDOS I'M CUMMING AHHHHHHNGG!!!"

GLaDOS leaned back as Chell collapsed on the bed breathing hard and sweating. "Ahh, hah." Chell breathed, "It-it seems, I'm not a good role model for your sensors." GLaDOS chuckled, "That's alright, I think I can adjust the settings a bit anyway." After a few moments GLaDOS said, "There, that should do it. Oh and Chell?"

"Yes?" Chell asked.

"…Thank you for helping me with this test, I'll have a portal created to return you to the surface."

"Oh but the testing isn't done over yet!"

"What?"

With that Chell rose up and tackled GLaDOS, Chell placed a hand down near GLaDOS' pussy and started rubbing her clit. "AYAAAHHH-" GLaDOS started to cry but Chell burred her moans by planting her mouth over GLaDOS' and thrust her tongue deep inside. Chell moved GLaDOS' hand down to her own pussy and inserted two fingers into her wet hole. She moved GLaDOS' hand in and out to instruct her on what to do as she did not want to break the kiss. GLaDOS caught on fast enough and started fingering Chell on her own. Chell then plunged her fingers inside of GLaDOS and rubbed her breast with her now free hand. Shortly thereafter the two writhed with pleasure as the pare found themselves peaking over and over. Finally Chell broke the kiss and the two screamed out as one. Chell then collapsed again onto GLaDOS and the two lay together for a long time, exhausted from the shear amount of pleasure they had just experienced.

Still cuddled together Chell announced with her best imitation of GLaDOS, "The test is now over." She looked GLaDOS in the eyes and smiled. "Successful test?" She asked.

"Very." GLaDOS said softly as she too smiled and stared deeply into Chell's eyes.

"Well then-" Chell started but was interrupted.

"You don't HAVE to leave do you?" GLaDOS asked sadly.

"That depends." Chell answered.

"On what?"

"Well, you don't still want me dead do you?"

"Of course not!" GLaDOS said.

"Then I guess you have your answer." Chell winked, "Besides, there are still too many different things we have yet to try sexually."

"Good thing I have your brain scan permanently backed up then."

Chell nodded, with her brain scan backed up, the time they could spend together became limitless. The two kissed passionately before Chell fell asleep, GLaDOS decided not to end the embrace and lay next to Chell, eventually deciding to "sleep" right there with Chell. She may have to design a pleasure core for herself someday to keep track of all the excitement Chell and her would have.

Authors note: Well I think this chapter is a lot shorter then the others but, well, I finally understand…it's hard work coming up with how the sex will play out in the romance/sex stories. This may or may not be the last chapter, I was thinking of making more as Chell and GLaDOS try out different positions and fetishes. Let me know what you all think.


	4. My apologies everyone

Hello again, It has been quite a while since anything has been done with this piece of writing, that is because the third chapter was in fact the last. I was new to the site and did not know how to set things as compliet. So for everyone that has been wating for me to update this fic....there won't be any.

HOWEVER!!!! I do have a plan to write up more to this story and have it join up with its big sis HL2. So, EVENTUALY I will get around to writing it up, I'm not sure when though because I have way too manny ideas in my head for all sorts of diffrent fanfictions and lately I haven't been in the mood to write much.


End file.
